Luna and Sam Whiskey Lullaby
by 12kirby12
Summary: A sad songfic featuring my two made-up characters, Sam and Luna. Whiskey Lullaby, sung by Brad Paisely and Alison Krauss.


Song: Whiskey Lullaby

Characters: my made-up characters, Luna and Sam

Sigh... I really didn't want to portray Luna like this, but I couldn't think of any other couples... Besides, I like the Sam/Luna pairing myself... Don't think too badly of them!

**************************

"Luna? What the-!" twenty-five year old Sam walked into the room. He soon wished he'd left the lights off.

"Sam?" Luna raised her head from the lips of the man she had been kissing not moments before, shaking his hand from beneath her shirt. She blushed violently in the light. "Sam, it's not-"

"Save it, Luna. We're through. The wedding's off." Sam spoke quietly, slipped the ring off his finger, dropped it, then left. Somehow the quiet words hurt worse than if he had screamed at her. She stared at the dropped ring, then got up and walked back to her room in the mansion. She laid down, fully clothed, on the bed and cried that she had been so stupid, so naive.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget _

Sam popped the bottle off another beer in the kitchen. It had been a mere month since he'd caught Luna, and he was still hurt. He glanced at the clock. Good. It was only two in the morning. No one should be up. But then-

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

"Hey kid." Logan said gruffly, stepping into the room, followed closely by Scott and Jean. Sam merely gave a small wave, then turned his attention to draining his second beer that night... early morning. "Hey, I think you've had enough." Logan said somewhat gently.

Sam shook his head. "I ain't had enough." he whispered, draining the bottle and popping open another one. "Not until she's gone."

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night _

Sam got up heavily and stumbled to his room, clutching the bottle tightly. He turned blood-shot eyes towards the small drawer that held his shiny, new pistol. Luna would never be forgotten, he knew that now. Unless...

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees _

Sam drained the last of the beer, clutching the gun tightly. It was loaded, the trigger waiting to be pulled. "I can't live with this anymore." he said, putting the gun to his temple. He scrawled out a quick note, enclosing it tightly in a fist, then squeezed the trigger. The gunshot echoed through the mansion.

"What was that?" Scott asked, charging up the stairs with the whole mansion hot on his heels.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby _

Sam lay face-down in his pillow, his fist curled around a slip of paper. Luna read it with shaking hands and tears in her eyes. "No." she whispered. "What have I done? Sam..." she whispered.

"What? What does it say?" several kids asked. Luna ran from the room, the note falling to the floor and fluttering down to lay beside the empty bottle and loaded gun. Logan picked the note up.

"I'll love her till I die." he read slowly, the stalked out of the room, tossing the note to the ground.

Burial services were held the next day. Sam was placed beneath a weeping willow tree. Somewhere, it sounded as if angels were singing.

_lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala  
_

"He was a brave X-Man. He won't be forgotten." the Professor's finishing words rang through the clearing, ending the service.

_  
lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala_

-----------------------------------------------

Five years later, Luna was alone in the kitchen. She didn't speak to anyone, the pain and hurt too much to bear. She was guilty.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath _

People constantly whispered behind her back. 'Isn't that the girl who-?' 'Yeah, she killed her man-?' and so on. Tears slipped down Luna's cheeks as she remembered how stupid she had been. She had thrown away Sam's love like it was garbage. He could have used his heat-blast to kill the man she had been with, but he just left. It broke her heart. She picked up another bottle and drained the contents She'd hidden the whiskey on her breath from everyone, but she knew that Logan knew.

"Hey, darlin'." Logan stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey." she whispered. She finished off the beer and popped open another whiskey bottle, much like Sam had so long ago.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night _

She slowly drank it away, the drink and her pain. The whiskey numbed it. But it was never enough. She would never forget and she knew it. Luna cracked open another whiskey and downed it, then clutched the almost-empty bottle tight as she blearily made it to her room. The gun was on the nightstand. No one knew about it. She picked it up with shaking fingers, quickly drinking the rest of the bottle. It fell with a clatter, but didn't break.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees _

She pressed the gun to her temple, grabbing something off the nightstand and clutching it tightly to her. She pulled the trigger, unable to deal with the pain any longer. She slowly fell back, her grip on the object tight even in eternal sleep.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life _

"Not again!" Logan charged up the stairs, the mansion again following. He dropped beside Luna's bed. Her face was in the pillow, she could have been sleeping. But the gun on the floor and the bottle beside it cried false to that. She had killed herself, everyone knew it.

"What's that in her hand?" Jean asked quietly.

"It's his picture. She's grabbin' it for dear life." Logan said hoarsely. "It's Sam's picture..."

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby _

Luna was gently laid in the spot next to Sam's grave. No one would ever forget what had happened, not ever. The wind seemed to whisper their eternal lullaby, the sweet melody haunting the souls of all gathered.

_lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala _

"Luna was indeed a fine addition to the team, however brief. She will be missed." Again the Professor's parting words echoed through the clearing.

A small little girl stared at the spot where the two graves met. "They're together." she said, a sad smile on her lips. "They're happy together, even in death. He knows that she's sorry. He's forgiven her." The little girl walked away, leaving all who heard baffled at what she meant.

_lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala_


End file.
